towerkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirate
"Treasure you say? Where's the RUM I say!" - Pirate The is an uncommon support hero in Tower Keepers. He uses One Handed Stabbing weapons and Leather armor. He is first unlocked from the Shop for free during the tutorial, making him your first uncommon hero. Description Support: Can buff the party and attack from distance with his pistol Skills Soul Skill * Cannoneer: Deal ranged true damage to a single target. Active Skills * Blade Flash: Deals physical melee damage to a single target. * Captain o' the Ship: Increases armour and all resistances of the party temporarily. * Master o' the Sea: Give party a small amount of bonus health. * Pistol Shot: Deals ranged physical damage to a single target. * Pistol Volley: Deals ranged true damage to a row. Passive Skills * Master Gunner: Increases pistol damage by a small amount. * Plunderer: Increases gold obtained from combat. * Wrath of the Sea: Increases critical chance when low on health. Summary * As an offensive support hero, the could provide some defensive buffs to team mates and pick off high priority targets with his pistol. * Pistol Shot and Pistol Volley is very useful when taking out low-armoured damage dealers and healers. It can be influenced by his passive skill Master Gunner to be able to deal more damage. * Use his soul skill to finish off targets at low health as his attack does true damage which ignores armour. * Wrath of the Sea's increased critical chance only occurs when the Pirate is damaged at around half his health. Placing him at the front will allow him to use this skill to its full potential. Just make sure the is constantly healed. * His Plunderer skill increases the amount of gold earned from combat. Use this along with the Cleric's Tithe skill and the Thief's Pickpocket skill when gold farming. * His unlockable skills have medium or long cooldowns which limits his combat capabilities. Allow allies to cover him before he initiates his skills. * His low armour makes him an easy target for damage dealers, and would be a bad idea if placed at the front in a 3:1 formation. Strategies: Pirate is a good ranged-damage dealer and a descent armour-resist buffer. If you put him with captain of the sea and his pistol shot/volley, then you will be able to make enough damage and defence. Dark Defender is really good on pirate as at 5 stars he will get around 565 defence making him a good tank. If you play catacombs or you 're going to raid a tower, it's recommended to put him along with Thief because of plunderer skill but if you play catacombs while you're using dark defender, then pirate can be used as tank because of good defence. The captain of the sea and the master of the sea will keep him alive even longer. Trivia * The Pirate's appearance is highly based on an iconic fictional character from the Pirates of the Caribbean film series, Jack Sparrow. The Jack is very fond of rum, which explains why the Pirate has a more interest in rum than treasure. Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Uncommon Heroes Category:Support